Compassion
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: She has splitting headaches, she has the gold flecks in her eyes like him, and she's said something that only Gallifreyans say. Who is she? The Doctor wants her, craves her... but something's can't be explained all at once, yet she's willing to show him the love and compassion he craves. He's just as willing to do the same for her. One shot for Pinstripes.Bowties.andTARDIS Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**This is a one shot for .TARDIS, written my me and Theresalynnee. This is based on the song **Compassion **by **Dark Harp**.

* * *

"Felicia, we're going to go downstairs. Are you alright up here?"

Four girls had been sitting upstairs together, mindlessly chatting. Felicia was a small girl with a unique look about her. Her hair was stark against her pale skin and her green eyes often gazed off into the distance often. Images of brightly colored skies and citadel's always ran through her mind. On nights like these she didn't have time to paint, but she was always up for a night out. The rave they were at bustled with young people of all kinds from the city.

"That's fine. I think I'm going to step out for a minute, splitting headache," she said motioning to her head.

It was true though. She had been having strange images and dreams of the citadel's that flooded her mind; maybe it was some sort of sign. They all parted and Felicia stepped outside, sighing in relief at the cool air. She kicked up a bit of rubble with her black converse and watched one particularly big piece roll.

It hit a shoe that was exactly like hers, but red. "Oi, normally people wait to hit me with something. You could be promising."

Felicia followed the red shoe up and a tall man stood before her. He was all legs and torso; clad in a pinstripe suit. His hair was particularly disheveled, but fitting with his brown doe-eyes. A flush sort of crept up her body and she thanked time itself for staying dark.

"Sorry, old habits die hard. Honestly didn't see your shoes until the rock hit you. Hiya," she replied.

With a wave and a small smile the man before her chuckled.

"I've had worse kicked at me. I'm the Doctor by the way. Judging by your facial expression and body I'd say I've landed in Earth's 21st Century, which is odd because you sort of smell different. A bit like time itself…" he advanced towards her.

Momentary shock framed her face. "Could be a new perfume. You obviously know us Earth girls, always brushing up for a night out. Wait, no sorry. Did you say 21st Century Earth? Are you from a different one then?"

She almost believed this man was an absolute joke, going on about time and Earth like he wasn't from it. His name couldn't simply be 'The Doctor'. That bit was nonsense.

He shrugged his shoulders and scrunched up his face as he looked off into the distance, "Well... yes and no..."

"You're name isn't just The Doctor is it?" She interrupted before he could continue on.

"It is, and what might your name be?" He smiled at her.

"Felicia..."

What the hell was she doing? Why was she telling a complete stranger her name when he couldn't be honest about his. Felicia is a good body language reader, and she could tell that there was some truth to his name. She couldn't just leave it at that, as shy as she was... She felt like she knew him. And something was outer worldly about him, despite his human looks.

"You said that I smell like time?" She asked.

"Yes..." He nodded once.

"How can someone smell like time? You're not human if you can smell that... What are you, Doctor?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Actually, I do..."

"I'm a Time Lord..."

She snickered, "Lord? Don't you have a big ego..."

"Oi, I didn't choose the name of my species!"

"Right, right... I don't believe you..."

"Here..."

He grabbed her hand, "What the hell-" he put her hand against his chest and she felt two heart beats, her eyes widened as she looked down at his chest, "What the hell..."

She should've been scared of him, but she wasn't. She was attracted to him...

"Two hearts inside of one man, should be impossible right?" He asked with a particularly wide smile gracing his face.

Felicia had no idea what to do except push her hands harder into his chest and let the awe she felt frame her features.

"It's like music…"

He smiled down to her and cocked his head, as he looked straight into her eyes. He couldn't be sure because…well…it wasn't possible, was it? Golden flecks speckled in coils within her green eyes. It was his turn to be mesmerized because of course humans had different colored irises sometimes, but this was if the vortex was being reflected within her.

"Felicia, have you been getting bad headaches?"

His hearts ached for her answer to just be a yes, even if it had caused her a fleeting pain. He could take that away…

"A bit, yeah. I just pop a Paracetamol and it works itself out sometimes. Why do you ask?" She asked tracing her fingers along the contours of his face.

He was quite beautiful and he had those flecks in his eyes, just like her. He needed to get her to open her mind to him and humans were so susceptible to emotional connections, but if she turned out to be a lady of his people he would want to be connected to her forever. He needed to link with her mind and be able to force the energy back about her, so he kissed her. He kissed her with everything he had left inside of him and he nearly sobbed as she brought her hips closer to his.

"If you came with someone tell them you're leaving, please?" He said with his arms tightly wrapped around her small waist.

"Only friends. Come back to mine? I'm sure you know how to wear a lady down."

"Wear a lady down, darlin' I'll do more than that…"

Felicia blushed furiously at his comment and leaned heavily into his embrace.

"These fleeting charms of Earth. Farewell, your springs of joy are dry. My soul now seeks another home. A brighter world on high," she muttered into him as if it was a prayer.

He froze for a moment and his hearts sped up, need coursed through him with the force of a freight train. She had to be his and now. Those were words often spoken by the high priestesses when a Time Lord or lady was set to consummate marriage with someone not of their race. He was sure he could bridge into her mind and just check, just to see. In the morning they would wake and he would tell her all the worlds he could give her; neither would be alone any longer.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The bit that Felicia said at the end were reform this song:** Long Time Traveller **by** The Wailing Jenny's. **Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They hailed a cab and all the while he held her in his arms.

"Left, on Hemming Way."

She looked curiously at him as he laughed loudly, distracted by the street name momentarily. He was an incredibly nice bloke, and he, shortly, thought about taking her to meet the famous writer. She hummed briefly suddenly understanding his thought process.

"Happiness in intelligent people is the rarest thing I know." She said.

He looked down, appreciatively, to her. "You're a bit of an anomaly."

She winked at him and turned to the driver, to inform him to stop at the red car. He did and she tossed some cash with a bit of extra, then climbed out of the cab with The Doctor. He laced his fingers with hers and immediately felt like he could take a deep breath. She pulled him towards her door and let go of his hand as she unlocked the door. As she stepped in she walked to the side to remove her shoes and throw her keys into a little bin atop the table in front.

"Home sweet home." She said sweetly as she turned back to him.

Her flat was cozy with hues of deep blue covering it. It smelled of lavender and vanilla.

He turned to her as a wide smile crossed his face. "It's beautiful..."

She smiled sweetly and crossed over to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as his went around her shoulders in a little hug. The Doctor held her there for a moment and only felt one heart... There was something having to do with the Time Vortex in Felicia, he just had to figure out what. They pulled out of their hug, slightly, and, as their eyes met, he leaned down and kissed her lips. When he pulled back, she just stared at him.

The Doctor started to babble, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She cut him off by bringing his lips to hers once more, then she pulled away long enough to say, "I want you... Take me, Doctor."

That was enough for him, he wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around him. He was so skinny, but she could feel the muscle. He pulled her closer and his right hand twisted into her chocolate brown hair, with blonde streaks, as his tongue tangled with hers. He pushed her against a wall and Felicia groaned as The Doctor pressed into her body, more. Her hands buried themselves into the back pockets of his suit and she felt something, which seemed to gravitate towards her hand. She pulled it out curiously as the Doctor rested his forehead against hers. It was glowing yellow in her hand and it was beautiful.

"It's the key to my home, in a box." He chuckled at the statement.

It sounded bizarre to his ears, but he did live in a box…it just…well, it was a TARDIS box.

"A box? I thought you were a Lord…" Her hand came up to trace his cheekbones as she rested her head against the wall.

"I am... It's a bigger on the inside kind of box." His hands went up the back of her shirt as he un-clipped her bra within one snap.

His thumbs reached around her ribcage and massaged her breasts. Felicia's head fell down to his chest as he kissed her atop the head. She moved her hand and placed his key right next to hers.

"You'll have to show me the box."

"We have time later for the wonders of the world, beautiful."

Felicia smiled up to him as he slowly lifted up the hem of her shirt, asking for permission. She lifted her arms and let her shoulders relax against the wall when he'd had her shirt off. She kept her arms down to keep her bra from falling and he traced her hips with his deft fingers, marveling at how little she was. He suddenly picked her up bridal style and felt his hearts swell when she giggled.

"First room on the right," was all she got out before her words were consumed.

His lips captured her as he trailed his tongue along her bottom lip. She inhaled his unique scent as she felt herself being lowered onto the bed, but she was too preoccupied to really care. She just wanted to be under him. Warm hands encased her breasts and they both pushed against one another as they felt his hand nearly be able to encase one. He pushed them up in his hands. The humanity and weight of them, of her body beneath his, nearly had him done in. He pushed himself off of her and her arms immediately went to cover her body in a shy gesture. She sat up with her arms crossed around her chest and watched as he took his jacket off and began to unknot his tie. He hadn't said anything to her, and the air grew rather nervous before he finally got the bloody knot undone and threw his tie with the jacket.

"You're too beautiful to cover up, you know that."

His hands were unhooking the buttons of his dark blue dress shirt. He spoke with intent, and who was she to deny this man she knew near nothing about? She took a deep breath and let her arms fall, revealing her chest plainly to him. A Cheshire grin spread across his face, but he sill wasn't looking to her. She wondered if it was in respect, or the lack of curiosity. She lifted herself to her knees and found her way to the edge of the bed. Her hands replaced his and he took a deep breath before taking one of his hands to trace her cheek. It was hard, you see, to not just tell her what she really was to him. He had to brace himself and make her trust him by taking care of her. She needed to know that she could fall and he'd just sort of be there already. He wished briefly, that he could always be there for her. She was small and strong, adorable and inquisitive all within one. He had to be careful, tonight...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you, Theresalynnee, for working on such a great chapter with me! Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Her hands didn't shake when she unclasped the button, but they did as she rolled his zipper down. Her little fingers grazed against his cock and he hissed in delight. A small smile graced her features as he bent his head to kiss her. He pulled back and swiveled his hips from the trousers and chuckled as they got caught around his feet. Felicia giggled lightly, but that was caught in a delicate kiss as The Doctor brought her to lie back down. Her hair fanned out below her as his fingers traveled below her hips, lightly fingering the waistband of her, now, most offending jeans. He had admired her arse in them, but it was fine time to admire her arse in his hands. He moved down her body as she watched, leaning up on her elbows. He wasn't playful with her, nor was he detached. She saw the look in his eyes... the look of pure dripping desire.

Admittedly, she should have turned shy when he rolled her jeans down, but the look of satisfaction on his face as he pulled them completely from her caused pride to bubble within her. He stroked languidly up her thighs and marveled at her discontented twisting against the bed. It was all building within her now, at the base of her tummy, which he kissed with pillow lips. He reached her mouth finally and nibbled on her bottom lip whilst rolling her left breast in his hands, lightly soothing his fingers against her nipple. He nudged her lips open with a full press of his tongue and she opened herself fully to him, each moaning into the worlds exploding around them.

Only half keeping his wit's the Time Lord managed to press himself against her thigh before she pressed a hand between them to grasp his cock in her small hand. It seemed so fitting that she would be so soft in contrariety to his seemingly hard exterior. It took so much for his trust, but she was already shattering him. He pushed up into her hand as warmth engulfed him. Humans... temperate to the rest of their world, but near sweltering to his flesh.

"Different temperatures against us?" She inquired breathlessly.

He nodded against her neck, which he was now nibbling against. "Yes, but it feels incredibly wonderful. It's like the calm before the storm; everything feels incredibly normal at temperatures to me until I'm against you. I don't make a habit of being against humans, but you... there's something to you, Felicia."

"I do have quirks and oddities, but what do you mean?"

She slowed her strokes against him and nudged him from his hiding spot. He rubbed his nose against her and pulled her to sit atop him, straddling him. His hands, once again, rubbed at her thighs as she sighed contentedly and leaned over him. Her hair made a curtain around them, and he kissed her forehead in affection.

"Do you trust me?"

"You haven't given me a reason to not to, why do you ask?"

She sat up and flattened her hands against his chest, feeling his two hearts in the intention of calming herself. His hands came to rest upon hers; it had been so long since he'd felt a calming hand against his hearts.

"Trust that I would never hurt you, but that I mean extensively when I say something about you. I have to know that you'll let me find out. I promise, if you don't like it, I'll set it back, but I can't tell you. It has to be lived…"

"Just…will it hurt?"

He nodded regrettably and she laughed apprehensively. "I promise the feeling that replaces will leave you bereft of any dubious thoughts as to who you are…"

He traced a finger along her chest, where her second heart should be. "I don't want to know, now, but can we have at least tonight?"

Her bottom lip was worrying, between her teeth, but he swiped at it with the pad of his finger. He brought her down to his lips once again and apprehended any thought she may have of pain. Her hips rolled softly against his ever-persistent erection and he held her hips, a groaning mess. This time, her tongue begged for entrance into his mouth, and he permissed it, gladly. She, soon, broke their kiss and he watched as she sat up, straightening her back, to its full extent. He admired the way her pale skin glowed from the moonbeams hitting it, from the window. Her hair already looking ruffled, her smooth skin tempting him to run his cool fingers over it, her nipples already hard peaks, and her core resting right over his cock... This is what perfection looked like, he thought to himself.

"Ready?" She asked him.

He nodded and smiled as he held her hips, sat up, and brought his lips to hers as his hands buried in her hair and he whispered, "Allonsy..."

She smiled and he pressed his lips to hers as she lowered herself onto his cock. They both groaned at the feeling of being joined and The Doctor wrapped his arms around Felicia, holding her close to him. Felicia felt comfortable and safe in his arms... She didn't even know this man, yet she felt like she trusted him with her life. Felicia pushed The Doctor back down onto the bed, and straightened her back. The Doctor let out a long groan as he gripped her hips, and Felicia started to move her hips against his.

As they moved against each other, The Doctor didn't dare break eye contact with her. Felicia's pleasure was written clearly across her face, so was The Doctor's, but he was paying the most attention to her eyes. He could see the gold flecks burn brighter in her eyes with every thrust, and she could see the same in his. He's seen the gold burning in the eyes of his own kind, before the Time War. This is it... this is how it's meant to be...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I didn't realize that I've had this chapter ready to put up for the past month. (Dodges objects being thrown) I'm sorry! That's what happens when you've got 15 stories going at the same time. :/ Review? :3


End file.
